


teach me something new

by wooyoungthighs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dirty Talk, Door Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Bang Chan, Wall Sex, basically chan is much older, im sorry i still don't have a beta lol, maybe like 30? idk just go with it, minho is into some kinky stuff and chan helps him discover that, no beta we die like women, slight exhibitionism, they knew each other sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungthighs/pseuds/wooyoungthighs
Summary: Chan and Minho hook up only to find out later that Minho is Chan's student. They dirty-talk it out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 53
Kudos: 654





	teach me something new

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is definitely just self-indulgent shameless pile of words. Maybe I'm going crazy from not having been to school for a month. Isolation is really doing things for me.
> 
> Reminder that I of course in no way condone teacher/student relationships and that this is only for fun.

Minho  _ knew _ he should have had a better look at the English literature syllabus for the upcoming semester before he started using that god-forsaken dating app. Or maybe he shouldn’t have been using a dating app at all. Or maybe he should have limited himself to guys that were his age. Or, just maybe, he could have at least asked about the guy’s job before throwing himself into his lap.

That way, Lee Minho wouldn’t have ended up almost having a heart attack on the first day of the semester, in the first class of his semester – English literature – sitting in direct view of the man that he had hooked up with just a week prior. 

And maybe, it wasn’t actually his fault. After all, Chan –  _ stupid stupid professor Bang Christopher _ – hadn’t included his Korean name on his dating app profile and there was also no mention of him being employed by the university, apart from the vague hint that he “liked reading”. So no, it wasn’t Minho’s fault, he decided.

Still, it made Minho almost physically sick when he saw Chan walk to the front of the lecture hall and he realized that oh, that was the  _ teacher _ . Not a student, not a random visitor. Chan was going to be the person that decides if Minho passes the most important class of the semester. Minho couldn’t just drop the class, he had no choice but to spend an hour and a half each week staring at his hot one-night stand, pretending like he didn’t know how rough he liked to be during sex, biting at the most sensitive spots and tugging at his hair, and how was he supposed to listen to the lecture when all he could hear was how he’d moaned into his mouth, almost making Minho come just by the sound alone?

There really was nothing to do about the situation, so Minho pulled out his notebook to start making notes,  _ essay deadline, reading, the theory of literature, first literary works _ ––– honestly, Minho was barely copying the text from the slides, trying his best to not look up at the screen at all, as that meant risking meeting the professor’s gaze.

What was worse, Chan wasn’t wearing boring teacher clothes, he was wearing tight pants and although he had a  _ tweed jacket _ – Minho almost rolled his eyes on how much that screamed English literature teacher – the topmost buttons of the shirt underneath were undone, which was pretty much a bold fashion statement in terms of university professor trends.

Minho recalled the evening when he had first met Chan, when he first saw him sitting at a table in a restaurant that Minho was too broke to go to on his own. He was wearing a dusty pink shirt then, also unbuttoned at the top, and his black jeans were from some kind of material that reflected a little bit of light, just the right amount so Minho had the best view of his legs when he stood up to greet him. There was even a silver chain going from one belt loop to another that made a noise whenever Chan shifted in his chair and Minho couldn’t help but be  _ intrigued _ to say at least, because not a lot of older men had this good of a fashion sense.

Minho remembered feeling a little bit nervous, but it wasn’t from uncertainty. He knew what he wanted, he knew what to ask for and how to ask for it, with no intentions of settling for less. It was all or nothing. He didn’t want a shy kiss on the cheek at the end of dinner and then a goodnight text, he wanted a hook-up to get his mind off things, do his little walk of shame back to his parents’ house when everyone would be fast asleep and then no further contact. So most of his nervousness came from the sight of Chan alone, knowing that he would have a much harder time forgetting the man’s face.

They ordered drinks first and made a little bit of small talk, but there was something about the way Chan looked at him that made him feel light-headed, so he knew he had to act quick before Chan got the wrong idea. Or before Minho got the wrong idea about Chan, too.

“Chan, sorry–” he interrupted him at one point, twisting the glass of wine between his fingers, his gaze switching from watching the red liquid staining the glass to Chan’s big eyes, that even widened the moment Minho spoke up. “I just want to make it clear that– I’m not interested in dating at the moment.” 

The words echoed in his head when Chan took too long to respond. Did Chan even understand what he meant?

But then Chan’s expression changed, going from a warm smile to a neutral expression, eyes suddenly distant and not on him anymore. He patted his back pockets and then stood up, taking the jacket from his chair and taking out his wallet.

“So that’s a no?” Minho said with a disappointed and a little bit disdainful sneer as Chan put on his leather jacket. He had not moved a little bit, still twisting the stem of the wine glass between his fingers, but this time his eyes weren’t moving from Chan’s. 

“You’re not interested in dating,” Chan repeated and it sounded cold to Minho’s ears. He felt his heart pick up a pace, not really wanting the handsome stranger to leave without any action. “So we can skip the courtship and get straight to the point, right?”

Minho felt all of the blood in his body go to his head, feeling the tips of his ears heat up just on the proposition alone. It was a question, but Minho wasn’t able to answer, so instead, he hesitantly stood up as well, surprised at himself for obeying a request just like that. It almost sounded like an order and he would be lying if he said that the thought of Chan ordering him around didn’t excite him. 

“Come on, my apartment is just around the block,” Chan said a little bit more light-heartedly when Minho still didn’t reply and then headed straight to the waiter to quickly pay for their drinks.

Minho snapped back from his thoughts and realized that he was still in class and it would be maybe just a little bit inappropriate to start thinking about the exact details of his recent hook-up. So he looked up at the screen before he realized how bad of an idea that was.

A second ago, Chan was talking about the oldest written text in the English language, but then Minho looked up and Chan’s gaze met his.

Minho felt his stomach drop, but couldn’t look away. He had no idea if that was the first time Chan noticed that he was sitting in the class, but he suddenly stopped talking, gaze fixated on Minho’s. He seemed to have lost his voice completely and Minho felt his chest constrict at the sudden contact, despite being completely devoid of any words. What was Chan even thinking at that moment?

_ Well, probably thinking if I’m gonna report him. _

After the longest second in Minho’s life, Chan looked away, staring into the floor, at the screen, at the computer, anywhere that wasn’t Minho and his voice started to come back too, albeit reduced to  _ ehms _ and  _ where was I _ .

Minho was torn between smiling at how awkward Chan was and being absolutely terrified of what could happen next. 

_ What if he reports  _ me _? _

Luckily, the class ended soon and Minho was able to duck out of it fast enough to not be cornered by Chan. He thought about it for a long time – should he have a talk with Chan? Would it be better to just set the record straight and be reassured that what had happened wouldn’t intrude the teacher-student relationship? That Minho would be treated just as any other student? That it wouldn’t happen again?

Minho didn’t know what would be better. For once, he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted.

So that was how he decided to just quickly leave and hope that Chan would be just as unprepared to face him.

The thing was, Chan was  _ crazy good _ in bed.

When they left the restaurant, Chan leading the way to his apartment, Minho continued their small talk, despite knowing he was only filling in the silence before they would reach their destination. He told Chan about how he still lived with his parents and Chan told him a story about how he used to be so sleep deprived in school that he would order triple or quadruple shot coffees until the barista at his local coffee shop sat him down and lectured him about his life priorities. When Minho thought about it in retrospect, Chan never asked Minho if he was a student or which did he go to, nor did he mention that he himself was still going to school – but as a teacher.

But Chan was also so genuinely nice to be around, not pervy at all and not trying to impress Minho with his money or the promise of being good in bed. Minho wondered why, for a while, but then Chan actually took him to bed and he realized that someone with a dick  _ like that _ doesn’t need words to prove himself.

When they finally entered Chan’s apartment, Minho felt his heart rate speed up at the expectation of what was about to happen. Chan shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the couch in the living room, dropping his keys and wallet onto the coffee table before looking back at Minho who just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

“I’m gonna wash my hands, you should probably too,” Chan said offhandedly and headed to the bathroom, so Minho followed him. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, so he got a look at the made king-sized bed and wondered if Chan cleaned his room because he expected a visit or if he just kept his apartment clean like that all the time. He looked at the room for a moment while Chan washed his hands, noticing several filled bookshelves and a table with sound equipment. Chan had told him that he liked music, but he didn’t tell him that he liked literature.

Then it was his turn to wash his hands, so he went to the bathroom and did so, feeling Chan’s gaze on him the whole time from where he was silently leaning against the doorframe. 

Minho wondered if that was when Chan realized that he could be a student from one of his classes.

“You’re really pretty, Minho,” he said and Minho almost dropped the towel he was drying his hands with. It was unexpectedly blunt and he soon felt the tips of his ears heat up. When did Chan get so much power over him?

He met his gaze and approached him as if he wanted to exit the bathroom, but instead Chan put a hand on his arm and held him in place against the doorframe. He wasn’t pushing or being rough, it was simply a gesture, a hint that he was ready. His gaze wasn’t cold, Minho realized, it was now burning hot and pinning him in place.

Quietly, he got closer and Minho could feel the heat radiating from his body. Usually, he would be more daring and he would make the first move, but there was something about the way Chan had him against the doorframe that he didn’t dare to move without Chan’s permission. He felt his entire body tense as he watched Chan wet his lips with the very tip of his tongue and heat pooled in his abdomen as he felt the slightest contact of their hips, only the topmost layer of clothing brushing against each other just so Minho would feel the closeness but not Chan’s actual body.

“Now tell me, pretty thing,” Chan spoke up after what felt like an eternity, hands now travelling down to Minho’s hips as to hold him in place. “What would you like me to do to you?”

Minho could not believe it. This man just met him not even an hour ago and was already asking him to describe what he liked in bed? It was definitely a creative way of asking for consent. He swallowed, feeling his pulse below his abdomen at the very words, “I want you to fuck me.”

He noticed the edges of Chan’s lips move upwards. He hummed. “I like how bold you are,” he said, his hands moving ever so slightly on where he was holding Minho in place. “Now, how would you like me to do it?”

Minho knew exactly what Chan was doing. He wanted to be the more dominant one, but Minho was still pretty much a stranger to him and he didn’t want to step over any boundaries.

It also made the entire thing twice as hot and Minho would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy the teasing nature of it.

“Throw me on the bed and fuck me into the mattress.” Minho couldn’t believe his own ears when he heard himself. He also couldn’t believe how hard he was just from that and hoped that Chan would take mercy on him quickly. To emphasize his point, he dared his hand to the buckle of Chan’s belt and grabbed it with his palm, fingers sliding under the waistband of his jeans, pulling their hips together. They both gasped at the contact and Minho almost missed the spark flicker in Chan’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Chan breathed out. Minho licked his lips and Chan’s gaze instantly followed the movement. He leaned even closer to him, closing his eyes and Minho was almost sure he was going to kiss him then, but instead he let his lips hover over Minho’s. It was just about a kiss, yet Minho felt his entire body tremble at the feeling of Chan’s hot breath against his lips. “Can I kiss you now?”

  
  


Minho was not thinking about Chan’s hands on his naked body when the class started the next week. He sat a little bit more in the back now, but he definitely did not look at how Chan held the mic or how his leg muscles moved in the narrow slacks. Did Chan have some kind of superpower that made him so irresistible to look at? Or was Minho just horny?

_ Maybe a little bit of both _ , he sighed to himself.

He looked around the room at one point and saw a girl leaning her head in the palm of her hand, looking dreamily at the professor, not even writing down any notes.  _ And maybe I’m not the only one. _

But then the class went by and nothing happened – Chan didn’t stutter upon noticing him this time and Minho wondered if he wanted him to, because instead Chan just smiled at him,  _ smiled at him _ and went on with the lecture like nothing happened. It left Minho thinking if he wanted something to happen.

So that’s how it went for the next couple of weeks: Minho would spend the night before doing his readings, then come to the class and sit somewhere in the back, Chan would notice him few minutes into the lecture and give him the faintest of smiles, a bare acknowledgement of an old friend, and Minho hated that. He wanted Chan to either ignore him, or stutter each time he saw him – he didn’t want a compromise, a stupid middle ground. 

He wanted Chan.

It was a terrifying realization, one that made him zone out for half the lecture, one that made his entire world spin. This wasn’t a crush, no, he wanted Chan physically. Finding out Chan was his professor and that he was therefore not supposed to sleep with him only made Minho want him more, which was a completely new thing for Minho. He would not get rest until he would be either outright rejected, or until  _ something _ would happen again.

After that, Minho was no longer able to look up at the professor in the same way. He wasn’t able to hold back how his eyes scanned Chan’s body or the thoughts that came with it. And he wondered if Chan noticed the change too, especially when Minho sat in the front the next week so he could see better.

But Chan probably did notice, because this time he  _ almost _ stuttered when he found Minho’s eyes staring hungrily at him. Minho thought about whether it would be too much to wink, so instead he decided to look Chan up and down, making Chan shift his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other and then immediately look away. What gave him away was the fact that the tips of his ears went red right after, so much that he even put a hand on his right ear and rubbed it between his fingers in an attempt to make it go away.

Minho chuckled quietly to himself. Maybe he wasn’t writing down any notes, but at least this was a success.

He wondered whether it was a mistake when the lecture ended and the last thing that Chan said to the class, looking into a paper that looked like the attendance, was, “And before you go, I would like to talk to Seo Changbin and Lee Minho. Thank you.”

Minho felt his stomach drop, not expecting Chan to act so quickly after his first “hint”. Maybe it wasn’t even about the hint, but just the bare fact that Chan was about to talk to him directly made his heart pound through his chest. He looked at him, but he was sorting some documents on the table, talking to a student that rushed after him to ask about something and for a second Minho even started to panic if Chan had really said that, or if his brain just made it up out of sheer horniness. 

Then Chan eventually gathered all of his things and there was only him and the other student, Seo Changbin apparently, left in the auditorium. Chan looked at both of them absentmindedly to confirm they were still there. “Alright, if you could follow me to my office?”

Minho had barely any time to process what Chan said before he started walking out of the auditorium. He picked up his backpack, slinging it over a shoulder and followed them, one step behind Changbin, who didn’t seem the least fazed that their professor was now leading them to his private office.

“Changbin, I promised you the book on Elizabethan theatre, right?” Chan said as he unlocked the door to the office and let them in. He had been avoiding his gaze, but Minho didn’t fail to notice that he had stuck the key back into the lock on the other side of the door. He felt warmth pooling in his abdomen. The air felt stuffy and Minho wondered if Changbin felt it too.

“Yeah, for my paper on Shakespeare,” Changbin nodded. The office was not huge, but it was enough for a rather large wooden desk standing in the middle, two bookshelves at both sides of the room and a window behind the desk that looked out into the park. He and Changbin stood in front of the desk while Chan looked quickly through the bookshelves, fingers going over the spines, some books visibly older than others.

Chan located the book and pulled it out of the bookshelf. It looked brand new, the paperback cover still glistening and edges intact. Minho wondered if Chan even read it. “Here, you can borrow it for the rest of the semester,” Chan smiled at Changbin, handing the book to him as if Minho wasn’t even there.

Changbin bowed and thanked him, to which Chan just smiled more. Then the boy left the office and Chan closed the door behind him, before going back to his desk and leaning back against it. Time stood still as neither of them said anything. Minho kept his eyes on him, but Chan was looking at his shoes, hands folded in front of him.

“Did I do something bad, professor?” Minho dared after what felt like the longest minute in his life.

Chan finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He let his hands fall back to his sides, holding the edge of the table. “Hmm, did you?”

Minho kept looking into Chan’s eyes, trying to find some kind of hint there. Was he playing a game, or being serious?

“You didn’t tell me you were a student,” Chan said when Minho didn’t say anything.

Maybe Chan was being serious. He didn’t bring him into his office to flirt with him, but to tell him to drop the class. Minho started to panic.

“Then you show up to my class like that, trying to flirt with me…”

“I-I’m sorry, I had no idea that– I didn’t mean to offend you, I–”

“I didn’t say you offended me,” Chan quickly interrupted him in a slightly different tone and for the first time, Minho was able to read his intent – Chan was telling him it was  _ okay _ . That it was, indeed, a game. It was even more apparent when he spoke again in the almost indifferent voice. “I was just wondering what you were trying to achieve by that.”

He eventually stood up and took a step forward. Minho forgot how close he was standing to the door because when he unconsciously took a step back, he hit it with his backpack. Chan took an additional step to catch up.

“Looking me up and down like that, so needy for attention like that,” he said, stepping even closer. He was definitely in his personal space now, but it was still somehow ambiguous, trying to give Minho space to reject him. “Looked like you needed someone to put you back in place.”

Minho almost shuddered at the words. He slowly dropped his backpack to the floor, eyes still on Chan’s.

“What should I do with you, hm?”

Minho didn’t dare to answer, with Chan in arm’s reach and heartbeat in his ears.

“Cat got your tongue today? I remember you being much more vocal,” Chan almost purred. When Minho didn’t reply once again, he leaned in a little bit to Minho’s ear. “I’m gonna need you to talk, though. You seem like the type to know what you want, so just tell me.”

“I don’t want to get you in any trouble,” Minho breathed out finally.

Chan’s voice changed back to a more casual tone. “It’s risky, but you won’t. I can’t get you a better GPA or give you exam answers, of course. But from the way you looked at me, I got the feeling that you aren’t here for grades.”

“I’m not,” Minho agreed and a faint smile appeared on Chan’s lips. He took a step closer, putting his hand on the door behind Minho.

“I noticed you zone out a lot during my lectures,” he said quietly, not needing to speak any louder with Minho’s face right in front of him. “Tell me, what do you think about…  _ baby boy? _ ”

Minho’s breath hitched in his throat. The last time he heard that pet name was when Chan was on top of him,  _ inside of him _ . And now, Chan was doing that thing again, asking him what he wanted to avoid miscommunication, which was Minho definitely glad for, but it also made the air around him hard to breathe and his jeans tighter. He tried to speak in the most nonchalant tone he managed. “Mostly just about you fucking me until I can’t walk.”

It was the correct answer, as Minho understood from the way Chan pushed him into the door and slammed their lips together. His hands moved to his hips, dragging upwards and hiking up Minho’s sweater and shirt to get access to his bare skin. This time, Chan did not waste a single second, licking into his mouth with force and Minho could barely process everything that was happening, because it felt so wrong now to be making out with his professor in his office, but his entire body was responding to it like if Chan was the air he needed to breathe, so he breathed him in more, sucking on his bottom lip with hands around his neck.

“Is this–” Minho began, but was immediately interrupted by Chan’s mouth, “-really okay?” He almost moaned at the sensation of Chan’s large hands roaming all over his bare torso, but suddenly there was just one hand, laying flat against his stomach. Chan moved from his lips to his neck, biting a little bit on the soft skin there before dragging his wet lips over it.

“Oh, I wonder what would Changbin think if he saw you like this, begging to be fucked in my office,” he heard Chan muttering into his ear before biting at it softly and dragging the tip of his tongue over the edge. Then he realized where one of Chan’s hand went as he heard a key being turned in a lock. “But I bet you would like it if somebody walked in and saw how needy you’re for my cock, hm?” 

It was a direct contradiction – no one would be able to walk in with the door now locked and Minho against it, but it made his blood rush into his crotch and a soft moan escaped his lips. He thrust his hips forward to meet Chan’s and moaned again at the contact, feeling Chan already half-hard through his pants. Chan returned his lips to Minho’s as his hands gripped at his sides under his shirt and pushed him even more into the door, grinding against his thigh. There were too many layers between them and Minho wished they were in Chan’s bedroom again, but that would also take away the adrenaline rush of being just a door away from trouble.

“Fuck, you’re a teacher, you shouldn’t be this hot,” Minho said between the kissing and Chan chuckled, silencing him with his tongue and a thrust of his hips.

“Oh, yeah?” Chan slid a palm past his waist and pressed it lightly against the bulge in his jeans. Minho moaned with his mouth closed in an attempt to be quiet, his head hitting the door as he broke off the eye contact. Chan put his lips on his neck, ghosting over the skin just enough to drive Minho even more crazy.

“How am I supposed to focus on anything with you in the front,” he whined when Chan dragged his tongue over a sensitive spot. He tugged at his hair and slid his other hand to his belt buckle. He stuck his fingers below the material of his pants and pulled out the shirt from underneath, finally getting to the skin, hot under his touch. There was a short stubble that pricked his fingers but that only increased his arousal, so he picked at the belt buckle to undo it.

“Maybe I should give you private classes,” Chan said and Minho finally opened his fly, not wasting time and immediately reaching into his underwear to wrap his hand around Chan’s erect cock. Chan moaned as he leaned into the touch and it sounded  _ scandalous _ , a noise that none of his students was supposed to hear, but Minho did and it made him proud, so he moved his hand, running his thumb over the head and making Chan  _ whine _ , and Minho couldn’t get enough. He connected their lips again and when Chan groaned into his mouth it went straight into his crotch. “But something tells me you would just end up begging for my cock.”

“Mhm, please,” Minho managed and Chan was already opening his jeans as well. He bit his lip to silence another moan as Chan took both their lengths into his hand and rubbed them together. The sight alone was obscene, but Minho wanted more,  _ needed _ more.

“So pretty,” Chan uttered and Minho couldn’t even reply so he pulled him closer by his shirt and licked into his mouth. There was a faint noise from the other side of the door and it sent adrenaline straight into his veins, so he pulled Chan in even more.

“F-Fuck,” he gasped when Chan’s fingers wrapped around the head of his cock in a way that sent sparks into his lower abdomen. He bit his lips. “I’ll-I’ll come if you keep doing that.”

Chan tilted his head in question and Minho groaned.

“I want your cock,” Minho managed, but Chan’s hand only slowed down, ghosting over his slit.

“I’m sorry, what was that? Do you speak to your teachers like that?”

_ Fuck _ , Minho cursed in his head. Chan was really making him say it.

“I– Can you,  _ please _ – mhm– fuck me,” he nearly moaned the last part. “I  _ need _ your cock,  _ please _ .”

Chan hummed and removed his hand from their cocks, bringing it all the way up to Minho’s lips. Minho canted his hips to get some more friction, opening his mouth for two of Chan’s fingers to slip inside and he licked around them, making sure to give Chan a proper show.

“That’s more like it, baby boy,” Chan hummed and Minho almost felt ashamed at how hot it was to receive that pet name as a reward. He made sure to keep his eyes open, so he didn’t miss how Chan observed his fingers sliding in and out of Minho’s mouth, covered in spit that dribbled down Minho’s chin. Chan groaned and absentmindedly pressed their hips together again.

The moment didn’t last long, however, and soon Chan was pulling his hand away and Minho shuddered at the loss of contact, only a hand on his bare chest remaining. He met Chan’s gaze, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Do you– do you have lube?”

It took Minho a moment to come back to reality. He took in Chan’s appearance properly and seeing the man in front of him with his hair dishevelled, lips glistening and blushed, Minho could only imagine how wrecked he himself had to look. 

He nodded with a hum. “Yeah, it’s in my bag,” he said and reached for the backpack that was still laying by his feet.

“You’re a godsend,” Chan exhaled and Minho soon stood back up with a small bottle of lube and a single condom. He handed the items to Chan, hoping that he wouldn’t be interrogated about the fact that he just carried that to school. Minho was a very resourceful person and generally went by the rule “although you might not need it, somebody else might”, which was only half the reason he was this prepared.

“I should probably…” Minho began, realizing that this was way harder than he expected. He kicked off his shoes and socks and Chan quickly understood, helping him with his jeans.

Minho felt vulnerable, standing in Chan’s office in nothing but his sweater while Chan was still fully dressed. It felt inherently  _ wrong _ to be there, he thought as he glanced at one of the walls where Chan’s degree was hanging in a frame or at the table where a pile of yet to be graded papers was, and  _ god _ , there even had to be a booklet somewhere that explicitly said that what Minho was doing at the moment was wrong, but neither of those facts stopped Minho in kicking away the pile of clothes and moaning into Chan’s mouth as he touched him again, and  _ again and again _ .

Chan spread the lube onto his fingers and slowly circled them around Minho’s entrance. He looked fully focused and then their eyes met and for the first time, Chan looked at him with the softest expression, like he could read Minho’s mind and hear how worried he was, or like if one wrong touch could break him.

Minho nodded. There was no question, but Chan understood. He pecked him on the lips before sliding a finger inside him slowly and Minho hummed at the contact. He let him get used to the sensation by slowly moving inside, the other hand resting on his hip, his thumb tracing patterns into the smooth skin, before he slid in another finger, starting to stretch him carefully. Minho was gripping his sides as he let out a moan, the stretch way too good for him to stay quiet. Chan was moving too slowly, too patiently, so he chased his fingers with his hips, letting out another series of moans.

Chan hummed, satisfied with the effect he had on Minho. “Look at you, so fucking pretty, fucking yourself on my fingers,” he said as he brought a hand to his mouth. “But I need you to be quiet, do you think you could do that for me?”

Minho nearly moaned into Chan’s hand as he put it over his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Chan eventually added a third finger and he could tell how good he was doing from the way Minho squirmed under his touch, thrusting his hips onto his fingers. “You’re doing so good, baby, so needy for me,” he hummed and Minho nodded violently. “Do you want my cock now?” Minho nodded again, reaching for his length to help him with the condom.

Chan moved his hand away from Minho’s mouth and pulled out his fingers. Minho shuddered at the loss of contact as he tried to open the condom packet with his teeth. Chan eventually rolled it on and coated himself with more lube. Minho started to think about how were they actually going to do this logistically and if it wasn’t better to move to the table or the chair or something, but then his mind went blank when Chan reached to the back of Minho’s thighs and lifted him up effortlessly.

Minho wrapped his legs all the way around Chan’s fully clothed torso and put his hands around his neck to stabilize himself as Chan guided himself around Minho’s hole. Minho nodded again and Chan connected their lips as he slowly started pushing in.

Three fingers were not enough, as Minho remembered from their last time and as he realized again, biting Chan’s bottom lip to silence his whine. But somehow the slight pain only added to the pleasure and Minho was starting to realize he really did have a thing for pain and being fucked by his teacher, however late that realization came.

Chan pulled away from Minho’s lips to say something, his mouth opening to take a breath, but then the very much expected happened – there was a knock at the door.

Chan froze instantly and Minho did as well, his fingers stopping in Chan’s hair. The door handle moved and Minho nearly had a heart attack when the door moved the slightest amount in the lock, but it didn’t open and Chan only pushed it closed using Minho’s weight. Minho started to wonder if Chan has done it before, sex with a student in his office, because suddenly Chan resumed in pushing into Minho, gripping his thighs even more like nothing happened. Minho’s eyes flew open and his gaze met Chan’s. He was  _ smirking _ .

_ What _ , Minho mouthed, but Chan didn’t reply, instead just pushed in even more before he bottomed out. 

The door handle moved again as did Chan, sliding out almost completely before slamming his hips into Minho’s. A gasp escaped his lips and Chan lifted his eyebrows at the faint sound, almost a threat.

“I swear, he was there just a few minutes ago,” a voice came from the other side of the door and Minho vaguely recognized it as the voice of the boy that Chan gave the book to, Changbin.

“Maybe he just went home,” a different voice said. Chan was apparently listening too as his thrusts had slowed down.

“No, he has another class soon, he has to be in school somewhere,” Changbin said and Minho almost moaned again.

Chan kissed the skin under his ear before he whispered, “A single sound from that pretty mouth of yours and I won’t let you come.” Somehow, that kind of threat felt much more real than the possibility of being kicked out of the university. It was harsh, but Chan followed it with a kiss onto his earlobe. He thrust into Minho again, hitting his prostate just right and Minho nearly broke the silent promise.

“Maybe he went to the bathroom,” the voice said again and to Minho, it almost sounded like they were standing right next to him.

“I don’t have anywhere to go without my keys anyway, so let’s just wait for a bit,” Changbin said.

Chan gave Minho a challenging look before pushing in again. He started to pick up a steady pace and Minho clawed at his back as a way to let out how good he felt. The people on the other side of the door were still talking, but Chan didn’t seem affected by the slightest, biting at the skin of his neck the right amount for it to hurt but not enough to leave a mark.

“So pretty like this,” he whispered into his ear. “You’ll be distracting me the entire semester with an ass like this. So  _ tight _ around me, fuck.” Minho didn’t let Chan pull away and chased his lips to connect them, not so much to kiss him but to at least keep his mouth occupied as Chan drilled into him.

Another series of silent curses left his lips, his fingers now gripping Minho’s things so much he was sure it would leave a bruise. “Look at you,” he continued whispering, feeling himself close already. “Baby boy, so pretty around my cock,  _ fuck _ ,” he muttered and Minho was sure that if Changbin put his ear on the door, he would definitely hear the slapping of skin on the other side, the noises so pornographic and inappropriate for the otherwise silent corner of the building.

Chan’s praises soon became unrecognizable and Minho felt himself edge closer, almost spilling over as Chan bit into his shoulder  _ hard _ and from what Minho could remember, Chan was especially loud when he came so this was definitely a sign that he was close, rapidly pounding into Minho and hitting his prostate each time he slid in. He  _ whined _ and almost trembled as he rode out his climax, gasping into Minho’s skin where soon a mark would show up, dark purple and red to match the book spines in Chan’s shelves.

He released his teeth from the spot and his grip on Minho’s thighs loosened as well as he slowly lowered Minho’s shaky legs to the ground. The voices from behind the door disappeared and Minho assumed that the students went to sit on a bench at the other side of the hallway.

But he was still painfully hard and Chan was already discarding the condom into the trash. He was about to protest, but then Chan dropped to his knees right in front of him, looking up at Minho. There was still lust in his eyes and Minho could barely hold himself upright as Chan took his cock into his hand and guided it to his lips, glistening with spit. He looked  _ heavenly _ , Minho found the right word, and it was a strange duality, first being all dominant and fucking him into the door that it almost fell out of the hinges, and then  _ kneeling before him _ , looking up at him as if Minho was the only person left on Earth.

Minho gave him a slight nod again and that was all Chan needed to slowly lick around his head, pushing it past his lips teasingly slow. Minho’s hand flew into his hair and gripped at the curly hair in an attempt to push Chan closer, but Chan didn’t let him, even putting his hands on Minho’s hips to prevent him from moving. Minho wondered how did Chan even have the energy to go slow at that point as he licked around his length, sending sparks into his abdomen.

Then Chan took him all the way in and Minho had to look away because suddenly it was too much, too much of Chan’s eyes on him, the wetness and warmth around his cock, the odd sensation of lube trickling down the back of his thigh and the lingering stretch from Chan’s dick, it all became too much at once and the familiar feeling of warmth and tightness in his abdomen spread all throughout his body. His fingers tugged at Chan’s hair who only looked up at him as he bobbed his head up and down his length, smearing spit everywhere.

“I-I’m gonna– fuck, I’m gonna come,” he whispered and Chan didn’t do anything but continue in sucking and swallowing around him, saliva dripping down his chin, the sounds so loud in the quiet office, and  _ fuck, the stupid diploma on the wall, stupid books _ , and Minho was spilling over into Chan’s mouth who took it all in, licking him clean and swallowing everything.

He couldn’t even catch a breath for the first few seconds after, mouth gaping open but no air coming in, his eyes stuck on Chan who was still kneeling on the ground with saliva and come on his chin.

Minho slowly slid down to crouch on the floor in front of Chan and Chan,  _ stupid professor Bang Christopher _ , Minho thought, cradled Minho’s head in his hands. “You alright there?”

“Yeah,” Minho whispered and this time it wasn’t out of the fear of being heard, rather than the sheer exhaustion. “That was so good, Chan.” He brought a finger to his chin to beckon him closer and kissed him, which Chan definitely did not expect, only hesitantly letting his tongue in. Minho tasted himself in his mouth and it felt odd, usually refusing to kiss after a blowjob himself, but he also wasn’t sure if this wouldn’t be the last opportunity to lick into Chan’s fucked out mouth, so he didn’t stop, even putting open-mouthed kisses under his bottom lip to clean up the come.

They eventually pulled away and Chan stared at him for a moment of disbelief before he smiled shyly. He tucked himself into his pants, leaving the shirt out and stood up to get a box of tissues from the table. He kneeled back in front of Minho and helped him to clean up, not forgetting to plant a little kiss on his nose as well and Minho felt  _ warm _ , comfortable like never before, and it shouldn’t have been like that, he should have been terrified, but Chan was so caring that it allowed Minho to just block out the rest and let himself be taken care of.

Minho eventually put his jeans back on while Chan went to sit by his desk and look out of the window, turning once in a while to check up on him. 

Minho wondered if he should say anything, but everything that came to his mind felt wrong to say, so he just put his shoes back on and tied them up. 

“If you want,” Chan spoke up, looking out of the window, “I wouldn’t be against doing this again.” 

When Minho didn’t respond, he turned in his chair to look at him. Minho was already putting his bag back on his shoulder. He thought about the response and Chan stood up, tucking his shirt back in. “I wouldn’t either, actually. This was… definitely eye-opening.”

Chan chuckled and approached the door.

Minho felt good about himself, so he dared some more. “I’m sure there are things you could teach me.”

Chan hummed. “I could think of a few.”

Minho noticed Chan’s hand reaching to the key bundle that was still hanging from the lock, so he picked up the last bits of courage. He put one hand on Chan’s shoulder to stop him and the other on his cheek before leaning in for a kiss. It was a much different one, not rushed at all and soft, their lips sliding together effortlessly as Chan kissed him back.

When he pulled away he could see that Chan’s ears were red again and he smiled at the sight.  _ Cute _ .

Chan turned the key in the lock.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you liked this. This is actually my very first pwp and probably the smuttiest thing I wrote so far, so I hope it's alright. Minchan is definitely my favourite pairing at the moment, I love top!chan but I also love Chan on his knees so I had to include that.
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you liked it! If this is successful, I might write a follow up in the same setting.
> 
> Talk to me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/woosanthighs/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wooyngthighs) !
> 
> [Wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wooyoungthighs) (this is my only Wattpad account; if you find my work elsewhere, please report it)


End file.
